


Survive the Impossible

by MochiCloud



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Crossover, Gen, No Romance, Pokemon, Self-Indulgent, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiCloud/pseuds/MochiCloud
Summary: JO1 was forced into a virtual world where they had to survive with their Pokémon for them to escape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Survive the Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Had a hard time to choose a Pokémon for each of them so I just used a random generator :) The Pokémon are all randomly generated so some would look funny with each of the boys. 
> 
> This is just a self-indulgent fic of mine cuz I love JO1, Pokémon, and writing. So please pay no mind to me heuheu :)

"Welcome, this is the homepage of the game Survive the Impossible. I am the facilitator of this game and you can call me Nao. Now, let me explain-"

"HOLD UP! Who are you? Where are you? WHERE are we?!"

JO1 was pretty sure that they were asleep in their company's car and was on their way back to their dorm after a long day of practice. But as soon as they opened their eyes the next second, they found themselves in...literally nothing. A space of endless black, until the voice, whom had identified itself as Nao made them jump.

Shion was the first one that reacted to the voice, and called it out.

"As I've said, I'm the facilitator for this game-" Nao repeated patiently, but was rudely cut off again.

"What game? I'm pretty sure we were just heading back to our apartment." Shosei frowned as the rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"For some reason, the 11 of you have entered this game, and you have no choice but to play. There is no way out except to finish this game." Nao explained.

"What game?" Sho, the eldest, asked.

"AS I was trying to explain from the start, this game is called Survive the Impossible. The game is set on a virtual island, where a zombie apocalypse has broken out-" Nao explained, with a hint of annoyance when someone cut him off again.

"ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE? Why did we enter such a creepy game?!" Shion screeched.

"Let him finish, Shion." Ren shut Shion up with a slap over his mouth, although everyone could see Ren was bubbling with excitement. He was the gamer of the group afterall.

"Yes, thank you, Ren. This is a survival game and there is a time limit where you have to survive for three days. After three days, the people that survived will receive a prize from me. And if you die in this game, you're going to be trapped in the virtual world forever." Nao thanked Ren before continuing, his happy tone contrasting with the solemness of his last sentence.

"What?! Who the hell are you? Are you even human?" Syoya asked bluntly, staring at the endless black behind Shosei, who was in front of him. They could only see each other as if they were radiating light.

"I told you. I'm the facilitator." Syoya was pretty sure whoever is behind the voice rolled his eyes.

"As in, like, a Game Master?" Ren asked.

"You can say that." Ren felt like Nao was liking him already.

"Can we start the game already?" Ruki droned. If they can't escape, then they will survive this random game together.

"Of course! I haven't finished explaining the rules though, but I guess I can explain it along the way. Come this way!" At the end of Nao's speech, there was a bright light that lit up one part of the dark space. Sho looked at the rest before volunteering to go forward.

"What's this?" Sho questioned, staring at the lottery machine.

"It's a lottery machine." Nao answered.

"No shit. We can see that. It's extremely big for one though." Ruki rolled his eyes. In the gigantic transparent ball, the size of a boulder, had hundreds of tiny colored balls in within.

"Press the button one by one. You'll get your partner, and off you go." Nao sang.

"I guess we'll see each other on the island. Stay safe, everyone. Find each other if we're separated." Sho frowned worriedly at the younger ones. Sho didn't like this one bit, but they had no choice but to go with the flow.

"You take care of yourself too, Sho." Junki gave Sho a pat on the back before the older walked up the platform of the lottery machine.

Sho pressed the button lightly and a whirlwind instantly started messing up the colored balls.

Sho swallowed his saliva nervously when a bluish icy ball rolled down the tube.

_*pong*_

Sho picked up the ball.

_*whizz*_

"He's gone..."

………

"OW!" Sho felt a weird static feeling washing through his body before he realized that he was falling from mid air. Within a second, he fell butt first on the ground, which he realized that it was sand in the next.

"A beach?" Sho rubbed his butt before looking around. If the circumstances weren't literally a mess, Sho would have found the beach beautiful. The skies were cloud free and extremely blue. The sand was soft and white beneath his sneakers. A soft sea breeze hit him in the face and it reminded of his hometown, Okinawa.

Sho was staring out into the sea when an elephantish like sound made his skin crawl. There was a sound of something dragging across the sand and Sho froze. Could it be a zombie dragging his feet and he was going to die when the game barely started?

"AH!" Sho jumped and squeaked when something moist nudged his shoulder. He brought up his courage and turned, just to see a plesiosaur-like creature looming over him.

"You-" Sho was speechless, but the sight of the creature jolted his memory of the object he had in his hand. He raised the ball to his line of sight and read.

"Lapras?" Sho looked up at the creature as he read the words written on the ball. The creature gave him a happy cry and nodded.

"Aren't you a Pokemon? The one that Ruki and Ren always play on their switch?" Sho vaguely recalled recognizing Lapras as a Pokemon in his childhood memory. Lapras was a Pokemon from the first generation after all.

The Pokemon let out another noise of happiness at his correct identification.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sho asked, as if expecting the Pokemon to reply. But obviously, Lapras didn't. Instead, a voice in his head did.

"Lapras will be your partner for this survival game. It is what you have drawn from the Lottery Machine." Nao explained.

"You're in our heads now?" Sho thought out loud as Lapras tilted his head at him.

"Yes. As I've said, I will be explaining along the way." Nao answered and Sho sighed.

"Well, that's okay. Lapras will be protecting me right? What can you do?" Sho looked up at his partner and gave him a warm smile.

Understanding his question, the Transport Pokemon turned and let out a sharp cry. Within a second, Sho was drenched from head to toe.

"Excuse me, what the hell? Why is it raining all of a sudden?!" Sho's eyes lit up at the grumbling when someone stumbled out of the forest with a pig-looking monkey in tow.

"Junki!"

………

"Sylveon, Moonblast!" On the other side of the island, there was a bright pink glow before a loud smashing sound of a boulder reverberated through the air.

"Wow, I'm good at this." Ruki praised himself as he bend down to pat his partner's head. Sylveon shrilled in delight as her ribbons danced energetically in the air.

"I can't believe I drew you though. I'm very happy." Ruki grinned at Sylveon as the Intertwining Pokemon intertwined her ribbon around Ruki's wrist when they walked down the cliff where Ruki had first landed.

"I guess this game would be a breeze walk for me." Ruki chuckled to himself as he squeezed Sylveon's ribbon lightly.

"Let's see, who would I find here..." Ruki pushed a leafy twig out of his way and entered a forest clearing.

"......" Ruki stopped in his tracks when he spotted one of the S4 members sitting on the ground, his knees drawn up to his chest as he stared at the Pokemon in front of him.

"Sukai?" Ruki called out, leading Sylveon, who was prancing the whole way.

"Ruki-kun!" Sukai's eyes brightened at the sight of Ruki, but gave a look of confusion at Sylveon.

"Is that your partner?" Ruki chortled at the sight of Sukai's Pokemon, who was staring back boredly.

"Yeah. We've been staring at each other since I arrived." Sukai nodded, looking back at his Pokemon.

"Why?" Ruki asked, squatting down.

"I don't know its name." Sukai confessed and Ruki laughed.

"It's written on the ball that we drew, Sukai. It's Swadloon. It looks like a good boy." Ruki reached out to pat the Pokemon but Swadloon jumped back, away from Ruki's reach.

"Is he mad?" Ruki frowned in confusion at the rejection.

"I lost the ball, and I think it's a girl, Ruki-kun." Sukai said.

"How do you know? Oh, and I think you're right." Ruki nodded as Swadloon seemingly nodded her head as she scooted closer to Sukai.

"She's a clingy one." Ruki grinned, looking at Sukai patting the Leaf-Wrapped Pokemon on the head and Swadloon's permanent frown flicked up to a smile.

"Did you see anyone else?" Sukai asked when Ruki sat down from his squatted position, Sylveon climbing onto his lap almost immediately.

"Nope. You're the first one I saw. I landed on the cliff." Ruki shook his head, pointing casually back at where he had came down from.

"Any zombies spotted? I heard a loud crash." Sukai asked again, trying to lift Swadloon to put her on his lap, but quickly realised the Pokemon was heavier than she looks.

"That was me practicing with Sylveon." Ruki smoothed out Sylveon's ribbon-like feelers as he laughed.

"Practice? Should Swadloon and I too?" Sukai questioned as he looked into the white pupils of his Pokemon.

"I can help-" Ruki was about to offer his help when a shriek caught their attention.

"HELP!!!"

………

"Who are you?" Takumi blinked as soon as he woke up from his short nap after hitting his head against the dirt ground immediately upon arriving on this accursed island. An oversized purple scorpion was staring at him after Takumi opened his eyes.

The scorpion waved his claws as if it was happy to see him, making a noise that reminded Takumi of scratching sandpaper.

"Are you...a Pokemon?" Takumi asked cautiously before spotting the purplish olive green ball sitting next to the Pokemon.

The Pokemon nodded and skittered next to Takumi.

"Skorupi...? Is that your name?" Takumi read the word on the ball and was kind of disturbed when the scorpion started wagging his definitely poisonous tail.

"Well, I guess I'm stuck with you for now. I'm Takumi! Nice to meet you!" Takumi sighed in defeat and reached out a hand out of habit. But quickly realised that the white claw might be lethal if he were to be accidentally jabbed by it.

"Let's just...skip the handshake." Takumi awkwardly drew his hand back and stood up, towering over Skorupi.

"So-" Takumi was about to explore the island when a low groan was heard behind the bushes. It almost sounded human, and Takumi's alarm bells rang in his head as Skorupi jumped in front of him, not quite protecting him with his height, but at least with his claws.

"What luck..." Takumi groaned when a blue bony hand shot out of the bushes and clawed at the ground, dragging whatever is behind it forward.

"Skorupi, can you fight?" Takumi asked, willing his voice not to tremble. Skorupi hissed in reply as his tail perked up in battle stance. Within the next few seconds, the rest of the body was revealed behind the hand. Seaweed-like messy hair poured down the zombie's face. Pupiless eyes stared at Takumi hungrily as the zombie prepared to launch forward.

"Skorupi!" Takumi shouted after a shiver shot down his spine. He didn't know what Skorupi could do, but he hope it'll be enough to fight off the zombie.

Takumi backed off when Skorupi's claws glowed white before white arrow-shaped streams of pins were fired at the zombie. Takumi was impressed for only a second, before the attack proved useless against the blue zombie.

"No, no, no. It's not working. We have to run, Skorupi!" Takumi noticed that Skorupi's attack were consistently useless against the zombie and his partner was losing. After Skorupi leapt back to bring a distance between him and the zombie, Takumi ran and swept Skorupi into his arms.

"Why are you so damn heavy?!" Takumi almost stumbled when he picked Skorupi up. He didn't think Skorupi was that heavy. Takumi was sure that the Scorpion Pokemon was at least 12kg.

Skorupi let out a hissing sound, as if he wanted to fight more, but Takumi wouldn't allow. If Skorupi gets hurt here, they are both dead.

"HELP!!!" Takumi screamed. He knew he couldn't run forever. He wasn't even confident that he could outrun the zombie, considering Skorupi's weight in his arms. Takumi just hoped that his scream would attract help and not more zombies.

"Takumi!" Oh, bless Arceus and his kids. Takumi breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Ruki and Sukai.

"Ruki-kun! Sukai!" Takumi smiled widely as he stopped to take a breath.

"Do not engage, okay?" Takumi warned Skorupi before placing him down gently on the ground.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Ruki ran over to where Takumi was with Sylveon just right behind.

"Zombie!" Takumi pointed at the blue zombie who was blindlessly charging at them.

"Leave it to me! Sylveon, Moonblast!" Ruki commanded as Sylveon sprung to work. Willing the moon to shine during the day, Sylveon absorbed the energy of the moon and formed an orb of pink energy in front of her mouth, before firing it at the zombie.

"Whew!" Takumi turned to the side before the blast of dirt resulted from the attack could wash his face with dust.

"Did it die?" Sukai asked, squinting into the puff of dust.

"It's not effective!" Takumi pointed out when a low groan was heard and the blue hand shot out to grab Sylveon.

"Swadloon! Can you help?" Sukai asked his Pokemon who was sitting by his feet.

"Sylveon!" Ruki called out anxiously when the zombie got a good hold of his Pokemon and is swinging her around like a ragdoll.

_*whoosh*_

Multiple sharp leaves whizzed past Ruki and sliced the zombie into half. Ruki widened his eyes at the effective attack.

"Swadloon! Make it release Sylveon!" Sukai called out as Swadloon cried with gusto, sending more leaves from his head and shredded the zombie into pieces.

"......" The group was silent as soon as they were safe. Only Takumi's heavy pants were heard.

"What's going on?" Ruki asked, bewildered.

"Let me explain!" Nao's voice popped out in their heads.

"NAO?!" The three humans chorused simultaneously.

"Relax. Come on. Have you noticed the color of the zombie?" Nao asked.

"It's blue." Takumi answered out loud instantly.

"Yes-" Nao said, but Ruki was faster to realize.

"It's a Water Type! Zombie have typings too now?!" Ruki slapped his forehead.

"That's right! In this world, there are only super effective and non effective attacks." Nao explained.

"That's why only Swadloon's Razor Leaf was effective against that zombie." Ruki nodded in understanding.

"Ruki-kun, you remember all the type combinations?" Sukai asked, mildly impressed.

"Kind of. It's already ingrained in me." Ruki nodded.

"Then, is the purple color, Poison?" Takumi asked quickly.

"Yes, it is. Skorupi is a Poison Type." Ruki looked at the Scorpion Pokemon trying to play with Sylveon but she just didn't want to get near to those poisonous claws. She's a Fairy Type after all.

"Then, is any of our Pokemon here effective against Poison?" Takumi pulled at Ruki's sleeve urgently.

"Uhh... No." Ruki looked at their Pokemon. None of them seem to have moves that could be effective against a poison type. If a zombie of that type appears, they would have no choice but to run.

"Then... WE SHOULD RUN! THE ZOMBIE IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU, RUKI-KUN!" Takumi screeched, the purple zombie head finally popping out of the bushes, growling intelligibly.

"Sylveon, run!" Ruki screeched at the sight of the zombie. Sylveon's ribbons were trembling at the sight of a Poison Type as she bolted off immediately.

"Don't you dare engage, Skorupi! I'm not carrying you anymore, so, run!" Takumi tapped his partner on the head before following Sylveon and Ruki in running.

"Sukai! Faster!" Takumi stopped when he realized Sukai was slowing down because of Swadloon's weight in his arms. The zombie was catching up from behind. If Takumi wasn't wrong, Swadloon is weak to Poison, looking at how her reaction was to Skorupi.

Swadloon visibly frowned at the gradually harder pants coming from her trainer. With a determined shrill, Swadloon jumped out of Sukai's arms and open her mouth.

"Woah..."

………

"Oh my gosh! My eyes! My eyes!" As soon as Keigo plunged into the Game World, a whirlwind of sand instantly crashed into his face. The sandstorm was so strong that he could barely open his eyes.

"Am I dying before I even start...?" Keigo mused to himself when he heard bug buzzing sounds near him, giving him shivers down his spine.

_*pong*_

Something was dropped onto his lap and Keigo felt for it.

"Goggles?" Keigo guessed as he barely pulled the goggles over his head and tugged it snugly over his eyes.

"Phew!" Keigo breathed a sigh of relief internally. He didn't want another mouthful of sand particles. Keigo blinked rapidly after opening his eyes. Other than blinking away the sand that were resting on his eyelashes, he was also blinking at the greenish oversized dragonfly sitting in front of him.

Keigo heard the bug buzzing sound once again as the dragonfly creature shook his head merrily from left to right.

"You're..." Keigo remembered the name that was written on the ball he had drawn from the lottery machine. The ball must've gotten buried under the sand by now.

"Vibrava, right? You brought this for me?" Keigo tapped his goggles and asked, earning a mouthful of sand entering his mouth.

The Vibration Pokemon nodded and hummed, vibrating her wings happily.

"Mmm!" Keigo then gestured to his partner that they should get out of here after trying to spit out the sand but instead got more into his mouth. Vibrava nodded her head again before levitating and led the way out of the sandstorm.

"Uwah!! Finally!" Keigo spat out the remaining sand from his mouth after they finally got through the desert.

"Thank you, Vibrava!" Keigo grinned. He was liking this dragonfly already. Vibrava buzzed in reply and wagged her short tail.

Keigo pulled the goggles down and let it hang around his neck as he walked along the dirt path that led to nowhere.

"Vibrava, I have friends here too. I need to find them." Keigo recalled Sho's words before he disappeared. But how could he find his friends when he doesn't even know where to start.

_*pong*_

"Hmm?" Keigo looked down to see Vibrava knocking her head onto a pole. Looking up, Keigo was surprised to see a road sign.

"Winterland?" Keigo blinked at the sign that indicated the place that they will reach if they continue to walk further down.

"AHHHHH!!! SAVE- KEIIIGO-KUN!" Keigo squinted at the human voice that was coming from the direction of Winterland. A familiar figure was running in his direction in a frenzy. Beside him was a icy blue fox like crea- no, Pokemon, he suddenly realized.

"Shion!!" Keigo happily realized that it was his friend.

"Rock Type? Fire? Steel? Fight- A VIBRAVA?! RUN WITH ME, KEIGO-KUN!" As soon as Shion spotted the Vibration Pokemon paling every second as they ran nearer, the human's relieved expression of seeing his friend became one of despair.

"WhaTT?!" Keigo barely greeted his friend when he was forcefully dragged along the dirt path, to the opposite direction, where he had came from. Vibrava followed suit and ran on her four legs as fast as possible.

"Look behind!" Shion shouted.

"Wha- WHAT IS THAT ARMY OF ZOMBIES? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Keigo screeched at the amount of icy blue zombies chasing after them. There had to be at least 50, Keigo guessed.

"Nothing!! We were just...treating them as practice targets..." Shion panted guiltily, and so did his partner.

"Can we fight them off?" Keigo suggested.

"No. Nao told me that Glaceon's attacks wouldn't be effective! And looking at your Vibrava, I doubt so too!" Shion shook his head.

"Now what?! We can't be running forever!" Keigo panted heavily, and Shion heavier.

"Ooh! Shion! Keigo! Where are you guys running to?" Shion skidded to a stop when he heard Syoya's voice at a cross way point.

"What's your- An Omanyte!! Great! Syoya! You're our saviour!" Shion's eyes lit up at the tiny Spiral Pokemon sitting at Syoya's feet.

"What?" Syoya looked down at his Pokemon, blinking. Shion dragged Keigo and hid behind Syoya.

"Listen, Syoya. There's an army of ice zombies that are chasing us. Glaceon has used Icy Wind to lower down their speed, but they're catching up and we can't run forever." Shion quickly explained.

"What?! I barely know what Omanyte can do!" Syoya panicked when he heard the low groans that indicate the zombies' arrival.

"But your little partner seem to be sure of what it can do." Keigo pointed out. Indeed, Omanyte was looking very determined with his black beady pupils.

"You sure, Omanyte?" Syoya asked, squatting down to look at his tiny Pokemon properly. Omanyte tilted back and waved his tentacles with determination in the air.

"Alright, I'm counting on you, Omanyte!" Syoya gave his Pokemon a thumbs up as the zombies came into view.

"Woah!" Syoya stepped back unconsciously at the sight of zombies. They only see those in movies afterall.

"Omanyte!" Syoya called out as the Spiral Pokemon glowed white. White rings of energy formed out of thin air above the zombies.

"Wow..." The humans watched in amazement as large grey boulders started falling from the rippling rings of energy and crushed the army of zombies into dust.

"We're safe... for now."

………

"How long can you keep up with the Hypnosis, Drowzee?" Shosei asked his Pokemon, half panting, half coughing. They had been running ever since they dropped down in this world.

"Not for long?" Shosei sighed when Drowzee shook his head and droned deeply.

"Pidgey's tired too." Mame turned to look at his partner perched on his shoulder, the Tiny Bird Pokemon visibly panting from using Gust to stall the zombies too much. Luckily, not long after Mame landed in this world, Shosei had found him nearby. But unfortunately, they had done nothing but fight and flight.

They stared at the sleeping zombies in front of them. It won't be for long until they wake up from Drowzee's Hypnosis.

"Drowzee, can you use Dream Eater on them? Regain your energy." Shosei looked at his tired Pokemon worriedly. Drowzee grunted in reply before trudging nearer to one of the zombies. Drowzee raised his short hands as they glow blood red with energy. Likewise, the zombie Drowzee was targeting also glowed deep red. The two colors connect together in a stream of red light as Drowzee started sucking energy from the zombie.

"This is going to go nowhere if we just run aimlessly." Mame shook his head in distress.

"Can you send Pidgey to scout the nearby areas from the sky? See if he can see anything." Shosei suggested as Mame perked up.

"Right! Pidgey, would you please?" Mame smiled when Pidgey chirped in agreement. The Tiny Bird Pokemon flapped his wings and pushed himself away from Mame's shoulder, flying up into the air.

"I wonder where's the rest of our members." Shosei thought out loud.

"This island seems to be quite big. It'll be hard to find them." Mame noted, looking at the towering rainforest trees around them. They had been running for not less than half an hour and they're still stuck in the rainforest. It's either the rainforest was that big or they were running in circles.

"I hope they're fine." Shosei quipped. When Drowzee was done sucking the energy out of the zombie, Pidgey was also done scouting, descending his flight quickly. How did the zombies even have energy for Drowzee to absorb, Shosei didn't want to know, and he had no time to find out. Pidgey chirped urgently after landing on Mame's shoulders, pointing his wing in one direction.

"You found something?" Mame's eyes lit up proudly.

"Lead the way!" Shosei called Drowzee back as Pidgey flew off into a direction, zigzagging amongst trees.

………

Running through the open grass field in panic was Ren. It wasn't because of the zombies that were infested in this accursed game world, but the sick Pokemon lying in his arms.

"Hang on, Manaphy! I'll get you to the sea!"

**Author's Note:**

> This will not have a regular update


End file.
